Life in the Fast Lane, TL 2
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: Sequel to Troublesome Love. Ino and Shikamaru'life after the huge fight break up. How will they cope with a pregancy and planning a wedding? ShikaxIno
1. It Takes Two

**AN/ IT'S SEQUEL TIME!!!!!w00t w00t ok, I'm excited!! Lol, ok so long time no talk to…. (Even though I'm not really _talking _to you per se…) anyways this is the sequel to troublesome love… so I suggest you read that first if you haven't already ((its good I promise)). **

**Anyways, so Shika and Ino are gonna get married…. And Ino is pregnant. (For those who were wondering she got pregnant BEFORE the fight and didn't know, not after/ during the fight :P that would be weird…) Alrighty so… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit off it. But I do own the right to cosplay as Timeskip Ino in a month or two and have one hell of a time!!!**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

"_You know… I wouldn't mind if someday I do get to here the little pitter patter of Nara feet in here."_

"_You know, it might be sooner then you think."  
'INO! You mean you're…"_

"_Yep."_

"…_shit…"_

"_What!"_

"_We gotta get married."_

**Shikamaru's POV**

Ok I have to say, honestly I should rethink anything I ever said about my mum and mood swings. The mood swings of a pregnant woman are so much worse. One minute she is all happy and glowing, the next she is screaming and throwing things around. And then she is asking me sweetly for pickles and ice-cream. Pickles and ice cream is what she chose as her new favourite food. Its disgusting and its even worse to watch her dip the pickles into the ice-cream and shove it into her mouth, I want to vomit every time. We aren't married yet. I wanted to get married right away, but Ino _insisted _we wait until after the baby was born. She didn't care if it was born out of wedlock; she said that there was no way she was going to get married with a giant stomach. She is only a few months along and has barley gained any weight, just a tiny little tummy which I personally adore, but already she is complaining and getting depressed. I am scared of when she has the huge belly and swollen toes. But, I have a feeling by that time it will hit her that it is our baby in there and not mind as much. Her father of course was NOT pleased when he found out. We told our parents together. We sat them all down in one room, her dad and my mum and dad. And we told them straight-out. My dad just sighed and muttered that I was a stupid kid. Ino's dad was furious, but it all straightened itself out when my mum, god love her, squealed that she was going to be a grandma. Then it hit Mr. Yamanaka that he too was going to have grandkids, and then we explained that we were getting married right after when Ino looked "beautifully slim again" to quote her, he cheered right up. He even shook my hand and gave me his blessings. We weren't engaged yet, but it was obvious that we would be soon. With Ino it was as simple as to just assume that we were engaged, there had to be that big surprise, huge dinner…then down on one knee, speech crying, flowers EVERYTHING. I'll do it for her despite it being troublesome she is worth it, but as I said…it's troublesome.

Now I am stuck in the waiting room at the hospital waiting with Ino for her check-up. I don't know why I have to come to these things. The fist one I understand, seeing your baby for the first time on the monitor is an amazing feeling, it took Ino 15 minutes to find it, but the 4th one now, I am not needed. I just sit there and look at a magazine while Sakura looks and makes sure everything is safe with Ino and the baby. When Sakura finally arrives we go in and I take my usual seat in the back with the latest copy of ninja weekly, and by latest I mean the issue from three months ago and the appointment goes on completely without my involvement, so much for fatherly participation, not that I'm complaining. The concepts of these checkups baffle me beyond belief. A little gel and a scope can show you your unborn child on a monitor…what's the point? Why not just wait… its not like you can really make out anything about the child anyways… but then again that is just my point of view, I suppose other people find joy in this…I know Ino does.

"Alright, lets see how things are looking….oh..Is that…oh my god!"

That got my attention; I looked up from my article on shoe support. That didn't sound particularly good, but then again Sakura was the kind of person who always blew things out of proportion. This could simply be an "oh my god there is a fly on the screen"… but then again it could be something like "oh my god the baby has no head!"

Before I could say anything to express my worry, Ino beat me too it, in a more panicked way then I might have, but it was basically the thoughts that were throwing themselves madly though my mind.

"What's wrong? Is my baby ok! What's wrong" Ino cried, and struggled to sit up on the examination bed.

Sakura smiled and pushed her slowly back down.

"Everything's fine, I was just startled is all" she said, "There is something big I need to tell you, but it is not bad…in fact it is a good thing."

This had my attention I stood and walked to Ino's side and held her hand. She squeezed back, and we both turned are attention to Sakura. She smiled more and turned the monitor around so we could see it, as she did at every appointment, only this time I was leaning forward hoping to spot what the big "problem" was. But all I could see was, as usual, a black and grey mass of moving image. Sakura pointed to the screen, her finger outlining something

"Ok do you see this here, the head, the body the legs"

We both nodded, the baby was bog enough now to actually see it. She smiled more now, her finger moved to the side a little

"Now do you see _this _arm and _this _body?"

We nodded slowly. And then it hit me. It hit me before it hit Ino. Twins. We were having twins. I could tell when she realized because her eyes lit up, and she smiled such a huge smile. I to couldn't help but smile, and I squeezed her hand tighter. I not only gave the love of my life a child, I gave her two.

**XoXoXoXoX**

**AN/ ok there ya go, chapter one of the sequel… hope you liked it… I'm excited for this one because it isn't completely planned out so it can go on for as long as it likes to, I have nothing planned **

**-Ali**


	2. Troublesome get togethers

**AN/ sorry you guys! I meant to have this done sooner…. Oh well…its here now! So enjoy! I'm so excited! OMG! I ordered an Ino Time Jump cosplay (I can sew… but I wanted it to be really really good so I ordered it) and now I have to wait till November to where it…Damn Ottawa and its one convention  ah well…it's worth the wait!!! Like this chapter **

**OxOxOxOxOxO **

I sighed. I don't know how I allow myself to be dragged into these things. That's what happens when your best friend is your optometrist… she knows everything about your pregnancy and the words "patient doctor confidentiality" means absolutely nothing to her… at all! That's how I wound up out to lunch with a few friends for a… I don't really know what

"Sakura…what is this thing again" I asked

"It's a "congratulations you are having two really lazy conceited babies…yay for you party" came Sakura's over happy reply. I groaned, that's why I wasn't enjoying this. Baby shower? Count me in! Bridal shower? Can't wait! But this… lunch with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata celebrating the little tiny babies in me that are apparently going to be conceited and lazy… count me out!!

"Sakura… cant we just call it lunch with the girls and leave it at that"

"Of course we can't! You're the first of us to have a baby! And it's two!! This is amazing!!! We must celebrate!!! PARTY ON!!!WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Umm Sakura, how much sake have you had!" Hinata asked nervously as the girl in question got up and began to bang her glass with her spoon.

"I lost count" Tenten muttered and tried to bring the girl to her seat

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!" Sakura called to the entire restraunt. All eyes turned on her, and she stumbled slightly "my friend is having babies! Isn't that awesome" she cried and then giggled and whooped. And then crashed to the ground. I hid my head in embarrassment. It was so awkward, people looked uncomfortable all around her, Hinata was freaking out over Sakura and Tenten was also on the floor…laughing.

**Shikamaru's POV **

Ino was out with the girls, probably having a good time, so I decided this would be the best time to tell the guys about my…good fortune. I had invited everyone over to my apartment and now I was standing in the kitchen not knowing how to tell them. Its not that I didn't want them to know. Who cares?! Its just… how do you tell a bunch of guys that not only did you knock up for girlfriend, you got mocked enough for that, but she is having TWO FUCKING KIDS! I groan, this is getting troublesome…HA I should name one of the kids that!...I wish, Ino already planned out the names. Later in the appointment we were told the genders. When we heard it was a boy and a girl, Ino immediately picked out the names. She was a little sad that she wouldn't get identical twin girls to dress in little matching outfits, but she quickly got over it. The names of our kids… well it was actually quite convenient having two, we can keep both family name traditions. The girl is going to be names Shika. And the boy Inochi, after his grandfather. I smiled, I was nervous about being a dad, but I was excited too. I turned and walked into the living room. Now or never.

"AGGGGH I WONT LOOSE TO YOU DAMNIT!"

"YOU JUST DID!! HAHA!

"NOOOOO KIBA!!! YOU BEAT ME EVERY GODDAMN TIME!!"

"CUASE YOU SUCK DUDE!!"

I sighed; Naruto and Kiba were locked in a video game death match, which Naruto appeared to be loosing. Kankuro and Lee watched eagerly, cheering on each one respectively. Neji, Chouji and Shino were having a silent conversation in the back. I flicked the lights on and off to get there attention. It was easier then asserting energy to get them to look up. When I had their attention I began

"Ok…so I'm sure you are all wondering why I had you all here. Seeing as I don't offer my apartment to these get together very often. Well as you all know, Ino is having a baby"

"YOU'RE THE SHIT DUDE!"

Naruto…was drunk. Damnit! I forgot to hide the booze around that kid!

"Naruto shut up. Anyway, we went the other day to an appointment and found out something"

"OH MY GOD IT'S DEAD!"

"NARUTO! SHUP UP! Anyway, no, it's not dead! We found out…its…well…twins! I'm having two babies"

The room was silent. Until Lee burst out into a cheer about double youth and from there everyone gave there congratulations.

"YOU'RE AN INPIRATION TO US ALL"

"My bleeding ears thank you for that Naruto"

**Ino's POV**

"Remind me never to do that again" I groaned as I sat down at the table for dinner.

"Lunch not go well" Shika asked me

"Not at all! After Sakura got drunk off her ass and passed out in the restraint, we had to carry her home, and put her to bed and what not. It was such a hassle"

He smiled, I don't know why, but I liked it. He always looks better when he smiles, because it doesn't happen a lot

"Those two belong together"

"eh?"

"Naruto was drunk to. Only when he passed out, we didn't put him to bed, we coloured on his face and then took pictures"

I laughed; we should have done that to Sakura…next time. Wait no! THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME!!

**XoXoXoXoX **

**AN/ sorry it took so long! I have been sooooooo busy! But here ya go! Baby names and drunken team 7 members. If you are wondering where Sasuke is... well I couldn't remember if he was mentioned in the other fic…so I just left him out. My friend said to just have him dead and no one would care… but I just decided he goes unmentioned… :P**

**- Ali**


	3. Baby Shopping

**AN/ omg I'm so sorry people! I know I made you wait so long for this chapter!!! I feel really bad… I really do. But I've had a lot to do lately. OMG in 5 days I am leaving for two weeks I Italy!!! I'm sooooooo excited!!!...anyway, that has nothing to do with anything… here ya go!**

**9 M O N T H T I M E S K I P !!!!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru's POV**

Is it just me… or when women are really close to having their babies their hormones are so abstract it's like they aren't even there. Ino is scaring the crap out of me with these mood swings… the good news is that it will all be over soon. Sakura says that she is due any day now, in fact, she is late. She isn't too happy about this. She wants her figure back. There have been so many times when I have found her side ways in front of the mirror pouting. I can't help but feel miserable, it is as if the one thing I was able to give the love of my life, she doesn't want. But then there are other times when I come home from a mission to see her sitting in the living room smiling and rubbing her hand over her stomach, like the amazing mom she is going to be. Today, I came home to her crying. This… this was different. I rushed in and dropped to my knees on the floor in front of her.

"Ino! What's wrong, are you ok? Are you hurt"

She sobbed and looked up at me, tears free falling down her face

"Shika! I don't know about this anymore! The more I think, the more uncertain I feel. What if I don't make a good mum, what if I just mess them up" she cried and then wasn't able to say anything else, she just cried and cried. I didn't know what to do. I stood up and pulled her into my arms.

"Ino, you are going to make an amazing mother! I don't know how I know, but I can tell by the way you care about them so much before they are even born that when they do come they will have way more love then they no what to do with"

She began to get her sobs under control,

"Really?" she asked, through hiccupping sobs

"Really" I replied with a half smile, I leaned over her and kissed her large stomach "just you wait, the minute the three of you are together, you'll see it too"

It took a good 20 minutes before she stopped crying, but when she did I knew just what she needed.

"Hey Ino… you know what I think today is a good day for"

"What"

"We still need a crib, and all the other troublesome things babies need"

"But I thought it was too much of a hassle to but them before the babies are born"

"It is… but its better we do it now then when we have to sleeping babies with no crib"

"Yay! Just let me change"

**Ino's POV**

I'm not an idiot. I know he is taking me shopping to cheer me up, but why tell him and spoil all the fun. When you are with someone as lazy as that man, it's a rare even he takes you shopping. I learned from Mrs. Nara that when a Nara man offers to take you shopping, YOU GO! There is one baby store in Konoha, it is run by some baby obsessed woman who has to be at least 70. She creeps the shit out of me… I'd hate to be HER baby… when we enter the store, Shika looks so confused and almost a little regretful of coming.

"Where…do we start?"

"You need a theme!" came the booming voice behind me. I swear I jumped like 8 feet in the air. We both turned slowly to see the baby freak behind us.

"A what now?" I asked

" A theme, for the baby's room" she said, as if everyone in the world knows that a baby's room has to have a bloody theme to it! "Like balloons, or teddy bears" she continued

"Or death traps, or shoot me nows" Shika muttered

"What's that ?"

"Nothing"

"Speak up next time, my hearing is shot"

"That's not all I wish was shot"

"Shika!"

So for the next half hour we toured the store looking at cribs and strollers and changing tables and teddy bears and more things that a baby would need in 8 lifetimes…or childhoods… or whatever. We chose the theme as clouds… guess whose idea **that **was. I don't mind. The only trouble was sizing.

"Umm miss.." I asked crazy baby lady…I don't care what her name is, she is crazy baby lady to me. "How big would a crib need to be for two babies"

"Two?"

"Ya, I'm having twins"

"Oooh really!!! This is my lucky day!! This is the first business I've had in months and I get to sell for two!"

So then another half hour was taken to getting everything we ordered upgraded. Stroller for two, crib for two… it's too much, I'm seeing double. By the time it was time to head home I spent more money in the last hour then I have in the last three years.

**Shikamaru's POV**

My wallet is a fucking pancake! This is insane. It took three men to carry everything to our apartment, and they made two trips! But, once everything was set up what was once a spare room was now a nursery, and I have to say it looked awesome. The white wood crib had a pale blue sheet on it with clouds, and a little mobile over top with clouds and birds on it. All the other furniture matched this, and as our own little touch, the rocking chair Ino picked out had three stuffed animals on it, of a deer, a pig and a butterfly.

" I need to get out of baby land…what's say we get lunch"

"Ok, fine by me"

With that we headed to the ramen stall. Unfortunately Naruto, Sakura and Sai were there already.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto called loudly as soon as he saw us, so we had no choice but to go sit with them. I made small talk with Naruto, avoiding Sai. I didn't like Sai, he used to date Ino and I know what he did to her during our fight….Kiba told me.

"Sakura! When the hell are these babies gonna come out! They are being as lazy as their father and taking their sweet ass time in the womb!! Ino is out of room! You aren't welcome!! Get out!"

Sakura just laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. Though as I was placing our order I noticed it was rather…silent. I look over at Ino and she had a weird look on her face.

"Ino…are you ok"

"Ya... it's just my stomach… its killing me..."

"Ino!"

I got up and ran to her side, she stood up and then screamed and clutched her stomach. I supported her so she wouldn't fall

"Ino! What's wrong?"

"Shika…my water just broke!"

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**AN/ I'm so mean to end it there… but oh well. Ill try and get the next chap done before Monday. If it isn't, then it won't be up for two weeks because I am going to Italy. But anyways… hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry again for the wait.**


End file.
